Missing Scene: Voodoo Queen
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: What I would have liked to seen in VQ...and YES, it includes the doll!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I DON'T own TLW or their characters, and I'm NOT making any profit on this b/c if I did, I wouldn't be in school!!  
Rating: G  
A/N: This is something I'm dedicating to LJR02.watching a clip in her TLW vid. "Love is All" made me want to write this. I hope you all like it! Please Review!!!  
Missing Scene: Voodoo Queen  
The trek back to the treehouse was long and silent for him. Roxton knew that everyone was weary from the battle at Danielle's camp. He looked over each one of his companions. Ned and Challenger were still in that ridiculous garb. Veronica was conversing quietly with Marguerite, who was nodding her head in agreement at something the jungle girl had said.  
  
Roxton had tried to speak to Marguerite when they all agreed on a quick break; however she had made a point to avoid him. She volunteered to go with Veronica to refill the canteens, something she usually pawned on someone else.  
  
After they started back home she remained by Veronica's side, quietly talking to her. He would have to wait until they returned to the treehouse.  
  
His luck improved, but not by much. As soon as he stepped off he elevator Marguerite swept passed him and into the lab. She returned seconds later with the first aid kit. He looked at her questionably.  
  
"Someone has to bandage you up." she replied simply.  
  
After a painstaking 'fixing up' as Marguerite had said, and after they had stopped looking for the voodoo doll, dinner was started. Roxton missed another chance to speak to Marguerite when she volunteered to clean up. He couldn't shrink from his duty of helping Challenger repair the electric fence. He would have to wait until tonight.  
  
**** Marguerite knew that Roxton was trying to get her alone to talk. She ran from his two attempts already, but knew she couldn't run forever. 'Coward', she thought to herself.  
  
Danielle's sudden appearance in the treehouse caused a strange stir inside her heart. Anger, hurt, and despair reared their heads again and Marguerite still did not know what to do.  
  
"Jealousy." she said quietly. Marguerite Krux; woman of the world, seductress extraordinaire was jealous of a common jungle tramp. Not of her looks, but of how easily Roxton had succumbed to her charms, and not the voodoo ones.  
  
In the year they had known each other Roxton had never completely given into her charms. She had practically thrown herself at him in that place called, "Paradise".  
  
'Well I did drink a little too much wine that night.' she thought, smiling.  
  
Still, even with the wine she knew what she was doing. She had almost succeeded in seducing him, until he ran out after saying something about Beethoven. Nobody had walked out on her before.  
  
'Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him?' she wondered, 'But why was I jealous?'  
  
Suddenly Danielle's words flew back into her mind, "You're in love with him."  
  
Marguerite looked around, thinking if someone was in the room they would know. Ned and Veronica were playing cards, but Challenger and Roxton were no where in site.  
  
"They must still be repairing the fence." She finished with the dishes and went to sit on the balcony to think clearly. She heard the elevator rumbling and knew that he would be looking for her.  
  
****  
  
Roxton's eyes searched the room for her. Not seeing her there he immediately went to the kitchen, 'Maybe she's still cleaning up.' he thought.  
  
Not finding her there either, he walked back to Ned and Veronica. He watched the game between the two and saw that poor Neddy-boy was losing terribly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Marguerite?" Roxton asked.  
  
Ned looked up shaking his head, "Sorry, I've been in my own world. She's killin' me here!" he smiled at Veronica.  
  
Veronica laughed, "Hey, I can't help I have strategy." She laid down another card and then looked back to Roxton. "I saw her go to the balcony and few minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks." He stepped onto the balcony and saw her immediately. She was sitting on the bench looking out into the jungle, her hands nervously sitting in her lap.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
She looked at him blankly, "John."  
  
He could see that she was trying to stay distant. He sat down next to her on the bench and waited to see if she would speak first. She did.  
  
"How's your arm?" she asked.  
  
"Good, I can feel it getting better already. Thank you for bandaging it for me."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Someone had to." "Marguerite, listen..." he paused, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
She looked forward as she spoke, "Sorry for what? I'm sure we'll all end up bringing someone home that will try to kill us."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Marguerite. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.and Veronica when you tried to tell me Danielle was up to no good."  
  
She glanced at him sadly then turned her attention to the night sky, "You're a man, John. Of course you wouldn't listen to us, with her dressed like that."  
  
He felt terrible. The tone of her voice matched the look she gave him earlier that day, when he and Danielle were stepping into the elevator. He glanced back into the room and saw Marguerite's eyes, and then saw her look down, hurt by his actions.  
  
He wouldn't admit it to himself at the time, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to look back at her one more time before the elevator descended. Whatever progress he had made with Marguerite seemed to have vanished.  
  
Then it hit him like a cold ton of bricks. He loved her. John Roxton, notorious ladies man, was head over heels in love with Marguerite Krux. A person he only wanted to tolerate at the beginning at their expedition had unexpectedly made her way into his heart.  
  
'She doesn't feel the same way' he told himself. How could she with what he had just done. He'd brought some woman into their home, endangered all his friends, and hurt Marguerite in the process.  
  
Her voice interrupted his thoughts, "Is there something else you wanted, Roxton?"  
  
He flinched at her words. They sounded rushed, like she wanted to get away from him, but at the same time they sounded desperate.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, that I didn't trust your judgment." he said to her.  
  
She bowed her head in acceptance and stood up, "I'm getting tired. I think I'll go to bed if that's all."  
  
Roxton lightly grabbed her wrist before she was out of range, "Marguerite, I promise I won't do anything like this again. I swear."  
  
She looked back at him slowly, "Why should you have to promise me anything, Roxton?"  
  
It came out colder than she meant it to. He was trying to apologize, so she amended it by tell him, "I'll look at your wound in the morning and make sure it's not infected." she paused as if to say something else but ended the conversation with, "Good-night."  
  
'Maybe he really does care.' she thought, as she walked away.  
  
Roxton watched her retreating form as she said good-night to the others and disappeared out of site.  
  
'You've really loused it up this time' he thought, 'Give her some time and she'll come around.I hope.'  
  
He stood up and walked the path to his own room. A short while later he fell asleep..never aware of the person sneaking into his room.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Marguerite was in a suspiciously good mood. She was up earlier than the others and was wearing a cheery smile.  
  
When questioned she just replied she had a good night's sleep and left it at that. When all of the explorers had joined her at the breakfast table, the conversation was like any other morning.  
  
Veronica was not expecting Marguerite's mood, considering the conversation they had yesterday. She seemed melancholy and angry, but today she acted as nothing had happened between her and Roxton.  
  
Marguerite abruptly excused herself from the table and disappeared into her room. The others took the opportunity to discuss her dramatic change. Veronica was asking Roxton what they had discussed on the balcony, when he suddenly stood up.and unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Veronica looked at him strangely, "Roxton? What are you doing?!"  
  
His eyes were looking around wildly, "I don't know! I can't stop it, what's going on?" He flung his shirt to the floor.  
  
They heard a soft giggling and saw a mass of dark curls disappear around the corner. Marguerite laughed to herself, 'He's going to kill me for this!'  
  
Roxton's hands when to his belt buckle, "Oh, no!" he tried to stop himself, but it was a force too strong.  
  
Ned eyes lit up swiftly, "Marguerite's got the doll!"  
  
Challenger shook his head and sighed, "I knew I should have kept that thing."  
THE END 


End file.
